


TMNT Oneshots

by TMNT12_Forever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT12_Forever/pseuds/TMNT12_Forever
Summary: Snippets of relation ships with the turtles





	TMNT Oneshots

I watch you. I watch as you laugh, your eyes lighting up in happiness as you laugh at a joke he tells you.

I look at him and know, that next to him, I mean nothing to you. I know I can never compare to him, because friends we may be, close friends at that, we shall never be something more.

I can feel the pitying looks that Leo and Donnie give me, when they see what I'm looking at. I don't want pity, pity gets me nothing.

But I wonder, would you be mine, in another world? Because, give me the chance, I can make you just as happy as he can. 

You smile at me as you and him pass me, holding hands, heading out the lair. I watch you go, then bury my face in my hands, ignoring the sympathetic words from Leo, and the comforting hug from Donnie.

Getting up, I shake them off, saying words of reassurance that I know they doubt, because I doubt them too. Shaking my head, I wave goodbye, then head out.

The next night, I pull him aside. He looks at me, a question in his gaze, but I just smile, sadly. Staring out at the night I state "He loves you. I've long since accepted that. Now, I ask of you, please look after him" he nods and turns around, stopping as I finish "Look after him, like I would of, had he chosen me. ". I can feel his stare of shock in the back of my head, the shock that, then, like Leo and Donnie, turns to pity.

I feel him walk up behind me, feel him place his hands on my shoulder gently and after squeezing briefly, let's go as he answers " I will. Thank you for this (Y-N)". 

I just shake my head, answering "No. Thank you, Mikey. Raph is lucky to have you, that I admit. But, tell me, had he not chosen you, do you think I would have had a chance with Raph?". 

I can feel him freeze, practically hear the gears in his head working, then feel Mikey slump in relief as Raph calls him. He moves to walk off, not before looking back and answering " That's up to Raph, not me". 

At that instant I call to Mikey "I wish you the best" as I climbs down the fire escape, feeling lighter, but knowing that though I may never have Raph, I can't forget my feelings for him, but I can bury them or turn it into purely friendship. I manage to do that but the niggling though of 'what if' lingers in my mind, always on the edge of my mind.


End file.
